The Hidden Moon Village
by misabella
Summary: The strange and powerful Moon Village ninja have abilities that Team 7, or anyone in Konoha, have never seen before.DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **NO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME SAY IT!** (Say it) **NO!**(SAY IT!) **NEVERRRRRR** (SAY IT ALREADY!!!) **fine…sniffle I…do not….own Naruto SOB NOW LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO **(just deal with it…)

Three genin stood on a bridge waiting for their sensei, Kakashi to arrive. "Why is he always late? I really wish he would get here on time for once." said a pink haired kunoichi named Sakura. "Come on Sakura, You can't actually believe that he would get here on time once in his life. You should be used to it by now." A blond boy whose name was Naruto said. "Yes, I know, but he's never been late for 5 HOURS before!" Sakura yelled. "Hmm, you're right, maybe he died?" Naruto said, pleased with his reason. Sakura sweat dropped "Naruto, you're an idiot." She said. Sakura looked over to the dark haired boy leaning against the rail looking at the ground, completely absorbed in his own thoughts.

"Hey Sasuke, why do you think sensei is so late?" Sakura asked.

"…."

"Well?"

…."

"Can't you say anything?!"

"Hn"

"UGH" Sakura groaned, giving up on trying to have a conversation with him. "Well," Sakura began explaining, "I think sensei is just one big..." "Why, hello there Sakura!" Kakashi said as he appeared right behind her. "I believe you were just about to say what you thought about me, well, go on" He said smiling. "Umm, I was just about to say what a wonderful sensei you are! Hehe…" Sakura said rather quickly. "Good!" Kakashi said. Naruto walked up to Kakashi. "So, Kakashi-sensei, what are we doing today?" Naruto asked. "It seems that some shinobi not of this village are wandering around the Uchiha district. Our new mission is to find out who these ninja are and why they are here without permission." Kakashi explained. Sasuke looked up "What were they doing in the Uchiha district?" Sasuke demanded. "Like I just said, we have to find out, let's go." Kakashi started off but Naruto stopped him. "Wait, what village are they from? That could give us a clue of what they want." Naruto said. Kakashi turned around. "That's one problem, nobody knows what village they come from. The symbol on their headband is one that we have never seen. Not even the Hokage knows where they come from." Kakashi said. Naruto and Sakura exchanged confused glances. "Come on, if we want to find out information, we have to get them first. Let's go." It was Sasuke who spoke. He and Kakashi walked off the bridge with Sakura and Naruto trailing close behind.

**Well? How was it? Please review! Oh, and flames are welcome. I should be uploading the next chapter soon once I get a good review ****and sorry this one was short. Thank You!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto runs away sobbing**

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto held their ground against the four ninja standing in front of them. Each of the three ninja was standing poised, ready to throw a kunai at the first person who moved. Kakashi spoke calmly and coolly,

"Who are you and what are you doing in Konoha when it is clear that you are not from here?" He said. The three ninja did not move or say anything and without warning all of Team 7 felt kunai on their throats.

"I just have to say two things. First, we are not qualified to answer any of your questions until you can assure that we won't be arrested on any charges. Two, you four are obviously not very good shinobi if you were duped by a simple trick like that." said a voice behind Kakashi. Sasuke heard a small snicker from behind him. 'Great, I've been captured by a girl. This is so frustrating'Sasuke thought. The three ninja in front of them suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Clones…" Kakashi muttered under his breath. "I can assure you that we will not press charges as long as you let us go so we can interrogate you properly." He said. Team 7's captors released them and Sasuke got a good look at the girl. She had long black hair with ice blue highlights in it. She was about Sasukes height if only a little shorter. The symbol on her headband was two crescent moons next to each other.

"Well? What do you want to know?" demanded the other girl who had trapped Sakura. Her eyes were cold and determined. She had black hair pulled up into a ponytail. She also had highlights in her hair, but these were blood red. 'She looks like trouble if we have to fight…in fact both of these girls look strong.' Sasuke thought.

"Well, for starters, what village are you from and what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"We are all from the Hidden Moon Village. My team and I were sent here so that we could observe your village ways. We will be staying until the upcoming chunin exams are done, then we shall make our leave." said the man who captured Kakashi.

"Next questions, what are your names, tell me about yourselves?" Kakashi asked. The girl who captured Sasuke spoke up.

"My name is Mina Shiatzo; I am the last of my clan along with my sister Kamine." She said, gesturing over to the other girl. The boy in front of Naruto spoke for the first time.

"I am Shiro Kabata. That is all." He said quietly.

"And I am Irushi Mamato, I am their sensei. Now I have some questions for you. First off, what is this section of the village called? Why is it so empty?" the man said. Kakashi looked a bit skeptic about answering.

"It is the Uchiha district. It's empty because my brother slaughtered the whole clan." Sasuke said quietly. His fist clenched tightly. Both of the Shiatzo girls looked at him. Kamine glared coldly, as if she didn't believe him. Mina just looked at him, her features unreadable.

"It can't have been the whole clan if you're still alive." Kamine said, totally emotionless.

"Wow, your own brother, harsh. What happened though, why didn't he kill you too?" Mina asked, like it was no big deal. Sasuke stood rigid, his knuckles white from clenching his hands into fists. Sasuke opened his mouth as if to say something.

"Sasuke, it would be wise to not say anything rude while we are interrogating them." Kakashi said to him. Sasuke ignored him and spoke anyway.

"He said that I wasn't even worth killing, he said-"

"You really don't need to know, so let's get off the subject." Kakashi cut him off.

"It's getting too bright out for us now, the sun shines too brightly on your village. We need to get back to the inn that we are staying at. We'll meet again at this same spot at sunset to answer more questions." Irushi stated.

"What do you mean the sun is too bright for you?" Kakashi asked

"We prefer to stay indoors when the sun becomes too bright." And with that, the Moon Village ninjas jumped onto the roof and disappeared.

**Well, there's the second chapter! I hope you liked it. Please review and flames are welcome. **


	3. Authors Note

Ummm…yah…I'm discontinuing this story because obviously nobody likes it and I'm getting bored with it. If you like it and want me to continue, then you had better send in a lot of reviews. Reviews equals confidence boost. Confidence boost equals more chapters.

Thank you

-Misa ♥


End file.
